Silent Understanding
by Al Bhed- Pypa
Summary: After the Union of Sweden and Norway, Berwald starts to wonder if he made a huge mistake...Or was this exactly what they both needed. SwedenxNorway. Hints of SuFin and DenNor


AN: Wow...Long time since I wrote anything new (read: few years) This is the first Hetalia fic I've put up here... It's SwedenxNorway as you probably gathered from the tag, with mentions of DenmarkNorway and SwedenFinland. This was written for someone as a Valentines present. We RP Sweden and Norway together, but obviously there is so little of it as no one wants to break apart Finland and Sweden, and DenmarkNorway is quite popular. So here is my attempt at putting them together in a way that makes sense with the other two parings still being able to exist 8Db... I hope you enjoy reading it, comments are much appreciated 3 And for the one who it was written for, I hope it lived up to your expectations, happy valentines day 3

This takes place right after the formation of the Union of Sweden and Norway, I'm lazy, go look it up 8D

For non-cannon names:

Sven- Norway

Mads- Denmark

Erik- Iceland

Berwald sighed, leaning his head back against the wall of the sauna. He could feel the beads of sweat dripping slowly off his face and he closed his eyes. He didn't know how long he'd even been in here, it had felt like hours that he'd been staring at the steaming coals, but it could have been mere minutes. All time felt the same to him now, nothing seemed to matter.

He'd lost Tino, lost him to Ivan. He'd done all he could, but he still couldn't get that image of Tino being dragged away, screaming his name, from his mind. Sinking his head into his hands he just sat there. There were no more tears left, no more words of guilt to berate himself with. He'd thought that taking Sven, that taking something from Mad's would have made him feel better, knowing that the Dane had lost something precious like he had...But it didn't help. He had even hoped that Sven would help fill the void that Tino had left. The constant presence, the one warm light in his life that had been snuffed out. But it didn't. Sven was only a reminder that he'd had his perfect life, and lost it.

He didn't move from his position until he heard the door to the sauna open. Glancing up he saw a figure come through the steam and take the seat across from him. It was Sven. He watched the Norwegian move, he always seemed to have that air about him, holding himself above everything like he couldn't be hurt... Berwald knew better. He'd seen the Norwegian break, nothing more than a sobbing wreck as his little brother was to be left behind with Mads. He felt a pang of guilt, knowing the boy was going to be left with a drunk. Left to be ignored, neglected or worse. But there was nothing he could do. The plan was a union with Norway...Iceland had to stay behind. He just hoped the Dane would have some decency to the boy.

"You've been in here for hours"

The calm voice cut through his thoughts, drawing him out of his own mind. Glancing up he shrugged, not really knowing what else there was to say. He couldn't meet Sven's eyes, he knew he wouldn't like what he saw. Berwald had spent his whole life reading people. A man of few words, he'd learned to read faces, eyes, movements... There had been a time when Sven's face was more interesting than anyone else. For a man who held himself so neutral, so calm, his eyes had always been so filled with thought and emotion. There had been a time in Kalmar when Berwald would find himself just staring for moments on end before Mads would storm through and ruin everything. But now, now Berwald knew he would find nothing in Sven's eyes but pain, regret and loss. Things the Norwegian tried to bury, but even he wasn't immune to.

"... You're wondering aren't you. If he's ok. If he's thinking about you. If he's in pain, if he can handle himself...Thinking about how even if he couldn't there is nothing you can do about it"

Berwald's head snapped up, finally meeting the Norwegian's gaze. It was blank, though those eyes were staring right into him, as though they could read every emotion, every feeling inside of him. His worries for Tino, for his safety seemed to be mirrored in Sven's eyes. The guilt filled him again, knowing he'd torn Sven from Erik, that he was no better than the Russian. He still said nothing, just keeping contact with those eyes, as though in finding that bond, it was enough to keep his head above the water, enough to keep him from sinking into himself completely.

Sven broke their gaze first, moving from where he'd been sitting to settle beside Berwald, leaning his back against the wall as well.

"He's probably just as worried about you" he continued, staring into the hot steam from the coals. "I remember you two, you always wanted to protect him, but he was the one keeping you steady, he was the strong one. It's more obvious now that he's gone"

Berwald let those thoughts settle. Tino had been the strong one. His smile, his presence, it had always gotten him through each day. He barely felt the hand closing around his, though he had a feeling the subtly was what Sven wanted, that it was just as much for his own needs as it was for supporting Berwald.

"Erik's never going to be the same again, he's going to be like me...I wanted to protect him from it..."

Berwald finally turned to look fully at him, and was caught off guard by what he saw. Sven's mask had broken, his own heart ache showing through his face like a beacon. Berwald could only stare. Giving the blonde's hand a gentle squeeze he looked down.

" 'm s'rry" he finally spoke, his voice rough from how much he'd avoided speaking the last couple days

He didn't know what else to say, what was there. Erik, though shy, had been such a happy boy. Protected from the horror that happened in Kalmar by Sven, always making sure he didn't see the fights, hear the threats, feel pain. Whatever the boy ended up like after this, it would be his fault. The more he thought about it, the more he saw the union as a mistake. He'd thought Sven would have been a good choice. He'd felt himself and the Norwegian had always been similar, he'd always found himself able to sit in a comfortable silence with the other Nordic. That words were never needed, and never spoken. But now, there were so many things he wanted to say, so many apologies, explanations ...Anything and everything he could ever try and explain, but he found himself mute. Unable to even express more than the simple "I'm sorry" that he'd mumbled. He was useless. With Tino he never had to try, and now it felt like he couldn't.

Yet, as guilty as he felt for the pain that Sven was feeling, he couldn't help but wonder if he had gotten rid of at least some of it by taking him away from Mads... Though it could also just be wishful thinking. Whatever it was, he couldn't bring himself to let go of the smaller hand in his. Running his thumb gently across Sven's knuckles he sighed, trying to think of what to say. Turning to face him, going over his words in his mind he opened his mouth, only to be cut off again.

"You meant well..."

Again, Sven had beat him to the punch, and managed to speak the words he couldn't find to say. Was this going to be how this was going to go? Like Tino, the Norwegian always finding the words he couldn't, like he was able to pick through the silences and find what he couldn't share. Would he not have to? He just gave their hands a small squeeze as confirmation. He waited for the other man to go on but there was silence, instead he felt him shift, moving to lean against him. Berwald's eyes widened slightly in surprise, feeling the smaller head tuck up on his shoulder, just resting closely. Close enough that Berwald could hear his soft breathing, feel his heart beat. He didn't think, he just followed instincts, tucking his arm around the Norwegian and holding him close.

That was all it took it seemed, and within moments Berwald could feel the gentle shaking under his arm as Sven seemed to have just let go. He felt his chest seize. As foolish as it was, he hated when people cried. He couldn't stand it, and he hated it even more when he was the one to cause it. Holding Sven closer, Berwald leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead. It was an act of comfort, wanting the man to know that he'd do whatever he could to help him get through what had happened. Though what happened next, he couldn't predict.

Sven moved up, silently and softly pressing his lips to Berwalds, holding it for only a moment before pulling away again, tears still pooling in his eyes. Berwald froze, just staring down. He could feel the Norwegian's hand quivering in his and he didn't know what to do, he could never have predicted that. What he also couldn't have predicted was the way his stomach had knotted at the action. Staring back down at Sven he tried to read his face, searching those eyes. All masks seemed to have been dropped off that tragic face as tears fell. He looked lost, scared, confused... Who could blame him. He'd come from living under the horror that Mads had become. The Danish man had lost all sense and compassion, the power had gone to his head, driving him to a precarious state. He hadn't been the same since Kalmar and Sven couldn't have had an easy time being right under him. To go from that, to a sense of equality and freedom couldn't be easy. Whatever he needed right now, Berwald didn't entirely know, but he wanted to give it to him, wanted him to have it. He let his brain stop thinking, just going on impulse, something that was rare. He never let himself run without logic, without each action, each sentence being meticulously thought out and planned. Not now, now he just let his actions go.

He reached down and gently wiped the tears from Sven's eyes, before moving that same hand and placing it under his chin, tilting it up. He let their eyes meet for a moment, before leaning in and sealing the distance between them. He didn't know entirely the reasons behind it, but he wanted to show Sven comfort, wanted him to see compassion, everything Mads could never give him, everything beyond the rough and the pain. For a few moments he could feel the shock, the hesitation, the confusion growing beneath him, the way the hand still in his seemed to shake...But slowly, it changed. He felt that hand twist slightly to grasp his firmly, and slowly those eyes slipped shut, responding to the kiss the way Berwald hoped he would.

Berwald let his own eyes close, needing this as much as he knew Sven did. He let the hand under the Norwegian's chin lower, wrapping it around his waist to pull him close, though ready to pull back at any notion that the smaller blond wasn't comfortable. But it didn't come, instead Sven seemed to lean into his touch, pushing himself closer. It was all it took, that small movement to make Berwald really loose himself. He tilted his head, deepening the kiss, letting his tongue run along Sven's lower lip, looking for access, access that was quickly granted. Sliding the other hand around his waist, he let his fingers trace small circles on Sven's hip. He was growing all too aware that only thin sauna towels separated them at this point. He did all he could to push the thoughts from his head, as much as he had that growing feeling in his mind to rip the towel from under the Norwegian, so let loose the vigour and the lust, hunger he hadn't seen since his Viking years. He suppressed it, knowing it's not what he needed. Sven needed to be shown something right, something gentle... Something real.

Slowly he became aware of Sven's hands creeping up his shoulders, sliding around his neck. Each movement, each reassurance spurred him on. Slipping one hand under Sven's thigh he tugged, moving the smaller man up into his lap. It took only seconds for the Norwegian to re-adjust, never once breaking their contact. Berwald bit down softly on Sven's lower lip, feeling as the man pushed himself flush against him, their bare chests together, the heat from the sauna intensifying everything. A small soft moan escaped the Norwegian's lips, breaking the silence as it mingled in the steam filled air. Finally breaking away, Berwald leaned his head back against the wall, panting lightly. The beads of sweat ran down his face, and he stared up at the man above him, who seemed to be in the same breathless state he was. His hand had snuck dangerously high up onto Sven's thigh, tracing circles beneath the thin towel, never breaking his eyes away from the azure blue ones. Each small motion caused his fingers to creep higher up the pale skin, searching for anything that told him it was too much, but again, it didn't come.

Yet, he pulled his hand away. He couldn't do it. He couldn't bring himself to take it that one step further. Ignoring the look of confusion in Sven's eyes he placed a hand softly on the back of the man's neck, drawing him down for once more small kiss.

" 'm n't g'nna p'sh it" He whispered, pressing their foreheads together. He hoped Sven understood. He wanted him to want to stay, he didn't want to take this to a point they couldn't come back from and ruin everything he was trying to build. He wanted the Norwegian to know he was equal here, that he had a place, he could decide where to go from here.

"...Thank you" was the soft reply he got back, as the smaller blond moved, resting against Berwald's chest softly, placing his hand back into the bigger one.

AN: Hope you liked it 3

Happy Valentines day Everyone


End file.
